1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter head assembly, and more particularly to a putter head screwed with a balance weight, and adjusting the position of the balance weight can change the center of gravity of the putter head, so as to meet different user's needs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, golf is a very popular sport, and more and more people play golf. The most important thing of playing golf is to hit the golf ball into the target hole in the putting green, and whether the golf ball is hit into the hole determines the result of a competition. A golf putter head usually includes a hitting surface for hitting the golf ball, and at least one balance weight is fixed to the golf putter head to lower the center of gravity of the golf putter head. However, since the balance weight is fixed to the golf putter head in a non-adjustable manner, the center of gravity of the golf putter head is not adjustable either. Therefore, the golf player is unable to adjust the center of gravity of the putter head flexibly according to his need, and as a result, the stability of hitting the golf ball and the moving direction of the ball cannot be controlled effectively, or even it will cause a mistake of hitting the ball into the hole.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.